Jeu dangereux
by epinespourpres
Summary: Un jeu érotique inventé par un Poisson en manque. Des joueurs qui ne se doutent de rien. Voilà comment on passe une soirée chaude au sanctuaire. Yaoi et lemon, langage fleurit et compagnie.
1. Chapter 1

**Nouvelle fic mes amis :D je change complètement de style**

**Disclaimer: toujours pas à moi et c'est bien dommage**

**Ratting: M, yaoi lemon et vulgarité du langage**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p>Était-ce réellement une bonne idée ? Accepter de jouer à un jeu créé par Aphrodite lors de ces heures perdues n'allait pas plutôt leur attirer des ennuis ? C'est ce genre de questions qui remuaient depuis ce matin sous l'épaisse tignasse des jumeaux du sanctuaire. Saga s'était laissé convaincre par son frère qui avait appuyé l'argument du Poisson : c'est uniquement pour se faire du bien et ça n'engage à rien. Seulement, maintenant qu'ils étaient installés dans le salon du douzième temple avec quelques autres qui n'avaient pu résister aux charmes de l'assassin aux roses, ils doutaient sérieusement de la bonne tournure des choses.<p>

Les règles étaient simples : on faisait tourner une bouteille pour choisir les deux joueurs d'une partie, on tirait un dé et en fonction du résultat obtenu, on piochait une carte « Soft », « Medium », ou « Hard ». Ces étranges cartes avaient été obtenues dans l'une des boutiques louches d'Athènes, celle qu'on trouve au fond de ruelle sombre et peu fréquentée… Ce qui y était inscrit demeurait un mystère et c'est bien ce qui inquiétait les joueurs. Shion, Dohko, Mû et Shaka avait immédiatement refusé de se joindre au jeu. Aldébaran et Camus ont préféré prétexter être occuper ailleurs. Les autres par contre étaient là, même Aioros traîné de force par son frère.

Aphrodite attendait que tous les joueurs, et proies potentielles, s'installent. Il se limait innocemment les ongles en coulant des regards gourmands sur ses invités. Quelle bonne idée il avait eu. Il était le seul à savoir ce qui se trouvait sur ces étranges cartes à jouer et certaines d'entres elles avaient de quoi lui aiguiser l'appétit. Enfin arriva l'heure de commencer la partie. L'hôte à la beauté diabolique avait bien évidemment prit soin de laisser verres et bouteilles d'alcool à porter de toutes les mains. Ca n'en serait que plus amusant.

Ils étaient tous assis à même le sol, en cercle, les accessoires nécessaires au jeu au centre. Aphrodite prit la bouteille en souriant et fit le tour de son assemblée du regard.

**- On va donc désigner les premières « victimes »**, minauda-t-il.

Il fit tourner la bouteille au centre de leur cercle. Celle-ci s'arrêta gentiment devant Shura qui commença aussitôt à râler. A son tour il donna de l'élan à la bouteille de verre pour que le destin lui choisisse un partenaire de jeu. Partenaire qui ne fut autre qu'Aphrodite lui-même, visiblement ravi d'une telle aubaine.

**- Tire le dé mon Shu'. 1 et 2 pour une action soft, 3 et 4 pour une medium, 5 et 6 pour une hard. Que vas-tu devoir me faire ?**

C'est qu'il pouvait être effrayant le Poisson dans certaines conditions. Effrayant mais terriblement désirable, ce qui ne déplaisait vraiment pas à l'Espagnol qui s'empressa de lancer le dé… et fut presque déçu de tomber sur un 2. Il prit donc une carte de la pile « Soft » et la lu à voix haute.

**- « Retirez sensuellement le haut de votre partenaire. » C'est un jeu de striptease ton truc Aphro' ?**

**- Pas seulement mon Shu'**, ronronna-t-il. Pas seulement. **Viens me déshabiller maintenant, je vais adorer ça…**

Shura se déplaça vers son ami et exécuta son action. Il défit lentement chaque bouton de la chemise du Suédois, caressant la peau pâle mise à nue sous le regard des autres joueurs. L'Espagnol retira entièrement le vêtement en le faisant glisser sur le corps de sa victime consentante et ne résista pas à l'envie de déposer un baiser sur l'épaule blanche. Sa tâche terminée, il regagna sa place sous les soupirs de frustration du Poisson.

**- Ça t'a plu jolie sirène ?**

**- C'était trop court**, bougonna-t-il, **mais je m'en contenterai pour le moment.**

Il fit de nouveau tourner la bouteille pour que le jeu continu. Ils avaient tous eu un léger apperçu de ce que pouvait être les actions à réaliser. Si le « Soft » passait par l'effeuillage, jusqu'ou allait le « Hard » ? Le récipient de verre se mit à ralentir près des jumeaux et s'arrêta finalement devant Milo qui se demandait s'il devait se réjouir ou non. Il donna un coup sur le goulot pour que la rotation reprenne et désigne son binôme. Un juron fleurit accueillit l'immobilisation de la « flèche du destin ». Elle s'était arrêtée sur Deathmask qui foudroyait l'arachnide du regard.

**- Si tu tire une carte « Hard » je te jure que je te tue !**

**- J'en ai pas envie non plus !**

Finalement, et heureusement pour les deux bêtes à pinces, Milo fit un 3 et piocha non sans râler une carte du paquet du milieu. Il la lue silencieusement alors qu'une grimace de dégout se dessinait sur son visage.

**- Alors accouches !**

**- Je dois te rouler une pelle**, soupira le Scorpion d'or.

**- Quoi ? Putain Aphro' ton jeu c'est de la merde !**

L'intéressé souriait comme un gosse, amusé par la tournure des évènements.

**- Soit pas mauvais joueur mon Deathy, je suis sur qu'il embrasse bien en plus notre Scorpion. Fermes les yeux et profites.**

Le quatrième gardien n'était pas du tout convaincu. Pourquoi avait-il accepté de jouer déjà ? Ah oui, parce que cet enfoiré de Poisson lui avait fait les yeux doux. Il soupira et croisa les bras en reportant son attention sur Milo. Ce dernier décida de jouer fairplay et quitta sa place pour venir se pencher sur le Cancer. L'arachnide doré imposa son rythme d'entrée de jeu et sa langue se fraya un chemin entre les lèvres de son partenaire du moment pour trouver sa consœur. Il aurait pu rêver mieux pour un tel baiser mais l'Italien s'était prit au jeu et lui répondait même avec une certaine fougue. D'accord, le Scorpion embrassait bien mais l'assassin n'allait pas l'admettre comme ça. Il suivit Milo du regard alors qu'il retournait s'asseoir en soupirant.

Ce fut au tour du Cancer de faire tourner cette maudite bouteille pour désigner les prochains joueurs à y passer. Elle se stoppa de nouveau devant Shura.

**- Encore ? Faut pas abuser !**

**- C'est le jeu mon Shu', tombe encore sur moi s'il te plaît.**

Comme s'il choisissait ! Ca lui aurait plu bien sur de faire à nouveau équipe avec le Aphrodite mais c'était sans compter ce foutu destin qui n'en fait toujours qu'à sa tête. Ainsi, lorsque le Capricorne lança la bouteille, il se retrouva avec un Lion effarouché en guise de partenaire. Même le maître des lieux en sembla profondément vexé. Sans rien dire, Shura lança le dé. Il avait fait la paix avec Aiolia et son frère depuis le temps, ça ne lui posait donc pas vraiment de problème… Du moins ça ne lui en avait pas posé jusqu'à maintenant. Son regard s'agrandit lorsqu'il vit le petit cube indiqué un 6. Le pire c'est que ça ne semblait même pas déranger le félin. Il avait déjà trop bu pour comprendre où bien il était consentant ? Quoi qu'il en soit Shura tira la première carte « Hard » de la soirée et la lu silencieusement en écarquillant les yeux. Il fit passer la carte à Aiolia visiblement très curieux et qui finit par prendre une jolie teinte pivoine. Aioros la lui prit des mains et la lu à haute voix en s'étranglant sur la fin.

**- « Stimulez d'une main votre partenaire jusqu'à l'orgasme » ! C'est quoi cette carte !**

Les regards se tournèrent vers Aphrodite qui se lamentait de ne pas avoir été choisit à la place d'Aiolia.

**- Vous vous attendiez à quoi mes chéris ? C'est un jeu érotique, pas une belote. Fais plaisir au chaton mon Shu', fais le jouir comme il se doit.**

Vraiment effrayant… Shura interrogea le Lion du regard. Même s'il était encore très coloré, celui-ci ne semblait pas vouloir s'y opposer. Le dixième gardien quitta donc sa place pour venir s'asseoir derrière son jeune ami malgré le regard méfiant du grand frère. Il lui chuchota doucement à l'oreille en passant une main sur son ventre.

**- Tu es sur que tu veux ?**

Aiolia frissonna et acquiesça silencieusement Bien sur qu'il voulait ! Il n'aurait peut être jamais d'autres chances de se faire caresser par le Capricorne qui l'attirait comme un aimant depuis des mois Il n'allait pas dire non ! Tant pis s'il y avait du monde autour d'eux, tant pis si ce n'était qu'un jeu…

Il n'en fallu guère plus à l'Espagnol qui commençait déjà à caresser le ventre du Lion. Tous les regards étaient rivés sur eux, ce qui n'arrangeait en rien la gêne du jeune félin. Il sursauta lorsque son compagnon défit le bouton qui retenait son jean. Dans son dos, collé contre lui, Shura effleurait du bout des doigts la peau qu'il trouvait sur son chemin. Il sentait les muscles se tendre à mesure qu'il descendait. Il ouvrit doucement la fermeture éclair et continua son lent parcours sur le tissu du sous vêtement, devinant les formes d'une virilité encore au repos.

Aiolia frissonnait sous les attouchements qui se faisaient de plus en plus appuyés sur son sexe. De légers soupirs passaient la barrière de ses lèvres. La main de Shura lui faisait oublier tout le reste, même le fait qu'ils étaient devant leurs amis. C'était si bon…

Voir son ami ainsi alanguit dans ses bras, soupirant sous ses caresses commençait sérieusement à l'exciter. L'Espagnol avait envie de toucher cette peau sous le tissu, il avait envie de prendre ce sexe se dressant entre ses doigts et peu importe les regards braqués sur eux. Shura embrassa son Lion sous l'oreille et fit passer deux doigts sous l'élastique du sous-vêtement. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre et un léger gémissement s'échappa de la bouche entrouverte du félin.

Le latino continua sur sa lancée et fit passer sa main entière entre la peau chaude et le tissu pour se saisir avec douceur de cette virilité pulsante qui l'attirait. Aiolia cria légèrement sous le plaisir de se sentir ainsi toucher. Il se mordit les lèvres alors que cette main chaude et diaboliquement douée s'activait sur toute la longueur de son membre.

Toute l'assemblée avait les yeux rivés sur cette main qui montait et descendait sur le sexe du Lion qui n'en finissait plus de gémir. Aioros lui, ne pouvait détacher son regard du visage de son frère qui s'imprégnait de plaisir. Il ne fallu que peu de temps encore pour voir le Lion se crisper. Shura prit un mouchoir posé non loin de là et finit de caresser son ami qui se libéra avec un léger cri de plaisir avant de se laisser aller dans les bras du Capricorne. L'Espagnol embrasse doucement son partenaire sur la joue avant de se lever pour regagner sa place.

C'est finalement avec des joueurs quelque peu excités et un Lion comblé que le jeu ou reprendre.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A suivre ;)<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voilà la suite tant attendu de "Jeu dangereux" ^^**

**Je donne le placement des joueurs. Ils sont donc tous en cercle et dans le centre des aiguilles d'une montre nous avons Aphrodite, Saga, Kanon, Shura, Milo, Aiolia, Aioros et Deathmask.**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

><p>Aiolia prit doucement le temps de se remettre de ses émotions et évita scrupuleusement de croiser le regard de ses camarades. C'était réellement gênant comme situation, il se consolait du fait qu'il ne serait probablement pas le seul à y passer. De plus, à bien y réfléchir c'était tellement bon ! Comment ne pas apprécier de telles caresses ? Le Lion relança la bouteille en espérant que le destin le laisse tranquille pour le moment. Le premier arrêt fut pour Aphrodite qui en jubilait d'avance. Il prit le dé entre ses doigts fins.<p>

**- Je vais choisir l'action avant le partenaire, ça ne dérange personne ?**

Il n'y avait rien à dire, le fourbe Poisson savait comment captiver toute l'attention de son public. Personne n'émit la moindre objection et se contenta de suivre du regard le cube de bois lorsqu'Aphrodite le lança. Un 4, c'était mieux que rien et tous s'imaginaient plus ou moins de choses. Entre la scène à laquelle ils venaient tous d'assister malgré eux qui ne les avaient pas laissés indifférents et le corps de Poissons qui était un véritable appel à la luxure…inutile de dire que les images qui défilaient dans leurs esprits n'étaient pas des plus chastes.

Aphrodite prit une carte marquée du « Médium » coloré et la lue d'une voix grave et sensuelle, le regard étrécit de plaisir à venir.

**- « Mimez l'acte sexuel avec votre partenaire en demeurant habillé pendant cinq minutes ». Hmm je sens que je vais adorer ça aussi…**

Les autres joueurs se regardaient avec l'envie non dissimulée d'être ce partenaire. Tous savaient qu'il était dangereux de jouer avec le chevalier aux roses mais il était tellement attirant, désirable… Surtout qu'il était toujours à demi nu et que son pantalon était tellement bas sur ses reins qu'il en défiait presque les lois morales.

Aphrodite fit à nouveau tourner la bouteille en se léchant les lèvres. Il se délectait du trouble qu'il parvenait à faire naître chez ses invités. Peu lui importait sur qui il tombait, il avait de superbes proies sous la main et comptait bien profiter de chacune d'elles peu importe la méthode employée. Ce jeu était formidable.

Tout le monde suivait la rotation de la flèche de verre comme si elle allait désigner ils ne savaient quel trésor. Avec du recul ce n'était pas grand-chose pourtant. Un mime de 5 minutes avec le plus beau chevalier du sanctuaire… C'était une sacrée chance finalement et le veinard allait surement bien en profiter… Le sort désigna enfin celui qu'il avait choisit. Milo écarquilla les yeux, il ne savait plus s'il devait regarder la bouteille arrêtée devant lui ou bien Aphrodite qui avançait à quatre pattes pour le rejoindre avec ce regard voilé de désir qui lui était propre. Le Scorpion n'était pas timide de nature mais il n'avait jamais eu l'assassin aux roses entre les bras, chose faite lorsque ledit assassin le cloua au sol et s'installa tranquillement au dessus de lui.

**- Bonjour beau Grec**, fit-il souriant.

Aphrodite s'allongea presque totalement sur son ami, gardant ses genoux de part et d'autre de son corps. Il n'avait cure de ce que disait la carte, les mimes ce n'était pas pour lui il ferait donc un peu plus que ça. Il se mit à bouger lentement son bassin contre celui de l'arachnide doré. Même dans ses fantasmes, Milo n'avait jamais imaginé faire quoi que se soit avec le nordique, pourtant il était très loin de se plaindre de ce qui arrivait aujourd'hui. Il avait passé ses mains sur les reins de son ami pour resserrer le contact entre leurs deux corps. Tous deux soupiraient à mesure que le Suédois accélérait ses mouvements contre les hanches du Grec. C'était bien plus qu'un simple mime en effet mais personne ne releva ce détail à part peut être Deathmask qui râlait intérieurement mais ne perdait rien du spectacle. Le but pour les deux acteurs était de s'exciter mutuellement… et d'exciter les spectateurs par extension.

Les soupirs se transformèrent en gémissements lorsqu'Aphrodite se redressa pour s'appuyer du plus qu'il le pouvait contre le bassin du Scorpion. Leurs érections déjà conséquentes frottaient l'une contre l'autre malgré la barrière des vêtements. C'est alors que la voix grave du Cancer dérangea l'activité plus que passionnante des deux joueurs.

**- Les cinq minutes sont passées, Aph' bouge.**

Un double grognement de frustration lui répondit et malgré l'envie qu'ils avaient de continuer qui leur brûlait les reins, ils se séparèrent avant que Deathmask ne s'en charge lui-même.

**- Joli**, fit Kanon en avisant les pantalons déformés par le désir des deux hommes.

Milo se redressa et donna un coup rageur à la bouteille. Ce jeu devenait bien plus frustrant qu'excitant. Paraît-il que c'était le but comme leur expliqua Aphrodite avant que ne soit désigné Kanon.

**- Tiens ! Fallait pas te foutre de ma gueule**, railla le Scorpion.

Le cadet des Gémeaux râla pour la forme et mit à son tour le choix de son partenaire entre les mains du destin et du hasard. Quoi qu'il se passe de toute façon il avait toujours son frère pour le soutenir… A moins bien sur qu'il ne tombe sur celui-ci ! La bouteille s'était stoppée devant Saga. Les jumeaux se tournèrent vers Aphrodite qui les regardait de son œil le plus pétillant. Pas besoin de demander, la situation lui plaisait au plus haut point. L'ainé prit tout de même la parole.

**- Je suppose que c'est inutile de te demander si les actions relevant de l'inceste sont autorisées ou non ?**

**- En effet mon chou. C'est un des risques à prendre quand on joue avec son frère. Ça vaut aussi pour les deux autres.**

Il coula le même genre de regard gourmand vers Aioros et son jeune frère qui n'avait rien demandé à personne. Bon ce n'était qu'un jeu après tout. Kanon lança donc le dé avec une certaine réticence tout de même. Que risquait-il ? Les jumeaux soupirèrent de concert et de soulagement lorsqu'apparut le 1. Kanon prit la carte correspondant au chiffre obtenu et la lut avec son frère.

**- Un suçon sur la hanche ?**, s'enquit l'ainé.

**- Ouais ben y a pire alors ne te plain pas**, lui répondit son frère.

C'était justement ce « pire » qu'attendait certains des autres joueurs ayant finit par développer le fantasme des jumeaux mais comme tous les autres, ils se contenteraient de cet innocent suçon. Saga s'appuya en arrière sur ses avant-bras et laissa son jumeau relever son polo. Finalement assez curieux de savoir comment Kanon s'y prenait, il l'observa poser ses lèvres sur sa hanche et commencer à embrasser, mordiller, suçoter sa peau avec tendresse et respect. C'était vraiment agréable… Ou alors c'était son frère qui était particulièrement doué pour ce genre de choses. Une fois la peau marquée et rougie, Kanon se redressa pour admirer son travail. Son frère garderait sa marque pendant quelques jours et il s'en sentait bêtement fier. Saga aussi observait la trace sur sa hanche puis il sourit à son jumeau avant de s'asseoir de nouveau en remettant son haut gris correctement.

**- Vous êtes mignon tous les deux**, commenta le maître de maison. **Vous n'avez vraiment jamais songé à l'inceste ?**

Les deux Gémeaux le regardèrent médusés. Il avait fumé quoi le Poisson ? Il avait l'air sérieux en plus ! Saga préféra ne pas argumenter sur la stupidité de cette question et se contenta de soupirer en faisant tourner la bouteille alors qu'Aphrodite gloussait comme une demoiselle fan de yaoi et de twincest*****.

L'étrange destiné de ce jeu désigna ce pauvre Aioros qui avait réussit à y échapper jusque là. Il aurait bien voulu disparaître à cet instant mais quelque chose lui disait que les autres ne le laisseraient pas filer comme ça. Il se plia donc aux règles et fit comme les autres en espérant qu'il n'ait rien de trop « chaud » à faire. Le hasard désigna de nouveau Saga qui se demandait si le sort ne lui en voulait pas un peu. D'abord son frère, maintenant son meilleur ami. Pourquoi avait-il accepté de venir ? Bon joueur malgré tout il ne protesta pas et attendit qu'Aioros tire le dé. Peut être encore un petit 1…ou pas. Le Sagittaire lança le dé qui tourna comme une toupie avant de retomber presque lourdement sur un 5. Et l'autre sardine qui continuait à glousser.

**- Y a pas moyen de changer ?**, hésita Aioros. Ou de faire un gage à la place ?

**- Pas question mon petit centaure**, chantonna Aphrodite. **Ton frère à joué le jeu alors toi aussi.**

Mais pourquoi ça tombait sur lui ? Avec force de méfiance et de réticence Aioros tira une des fameuses cartes « Hard » qui intriguaient tout le monde. Il cru défaillir à la lecture des mots qui y étaient inscrits. Deathmask assis à sa gauche loucha par-dessus son épaule pour lire aussi.

**- Je la garderai bien cette carte moi**, fit-il.** Je pensais pas que ton jeu allait jusqu'aux fellations Aphro'.**

A ces mots, Saga pâlit puis vira au rouge vif. Aioros essayait de garder un minimum de contenance mais la rougeur aussi présente sur son visage le trahissait sur son gène actuel.

**- Bien sur mon Deathy, on sait que tu aurais été ravi d'en faire une à notre beau Scorpion.**

Les deux concernés firent une grimace de dégout et le Cancer reprit.

**- Je pensais plutôt à toi joli Poisson.**

**- Hmm on verra plus tard mon Deathy**, fit-il d'une voix sensuelle. **Pour l'instant c'est ces deux là qui vont nous montrer comment faire.**

Il désigna du menton Aioros et Saga qui ne savait plus trop où se mettre. Le Sagittaire se répétait sans cesse que ce n'était qu'un jeu, que cela n'engageait à rien, que c'était juste pour se faire du bien. Il inspira un grand coup et quitta sa place pour venir aux côtés de Saga. Pas question de passer pour un lâche surtout que comme l'avait dit Aphrodite, son frère avait joué le jeu, il devait donc se montrer à la hauteur. Et puis son partenaire n'était pas n'importe qui, c'était son meilleur ami, ça passerait donc… Il fit s'appuyer Saga sur ses avant-bras comme précédemment avec son frère et sans vraiment faire attention aux autres ni au regard interrogatif de son ami, il déboutonna maladroitement le pantalon de celui-ci. Il le fit légèrement descendre et hésita un instant avant de faire descendre aussi le boxer de l'ainé des Gémeaux.

Saga était aussi rouge que les Demon Rose d'Aphrodite, son souffle s'accéléra avant même que son ami n'approche son visage de cette partie si sensible de son anatomie. Aioros mit ses appréhensions de côté et effleura de ses lèvres la virilité déjà légèrement durcie de son meilleur ami. Le Gémeau se crispa instinctivement et se mordit les lèvres pour empêcher le moindre son de s'échapper. Comme pour Aiolia et Shura tout à l'heure, tous les regards étaient sur eux amis ils avaient autre chose à penser pour s'en rendre compte. Aioros appuya un peu plus les caresses de ses lèvres sur le sexe de son ami avant de commencer à en sucer le bout extrêmement sensible à la manière d'une friandise. Saga ferma les yeux sous cette torture. Le 9e gardien se décida finalement à la prendre totalement en bouche et fut récompensé d'un léger gémissement qui n'avait pu être retenu.

Il entama de très lents mouvements de va et vient sur cette hampe de chair dure et chaude. Kanon ne savait plus où regarder tant il était gêné par la situation. Il avait l'impression de ressentir le plaisir de son frère en écho dans son esprit alors qu'Aioros accélérait ses mouvements buccaux. Saga avait de plus en plus mal à retenir ses soupirs et gémissements de plaisir. Puis ce fut l'apothéose. Aucun des deux ne s'y était attendu. Le Gémeaux poussa un léger cri alors que son ami sursautait en recevant la semence chaude sur sa langue. Il relâche le sexe de Saga qui se rhabille bien vite, toujours aussi rouge. Aioros regagna sa place sans rien dire et vida la moitié d'une bière d'une seule traite.

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>: _**je ne vise personne hein :p**_

_**Et voilà ^^**_

_**La suite bientôt**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir**, il est 1 heure du matin et je viens juste de finir d'écrire ce chapitre ^^'

Pardon pour cette longue attente il faut dire que j'ai longtemps réfléchit pour le faire. J'ai prit connaissance de vos remarque et j'ai essayé de faire un chapitre moins frustrant que le précédent :) j'ai aussi accéder à la demande de mes fan de twincest préféré mais ça vous le découvrirez en lisant ;)

Que dire de ce chapitre sinon ? Eh bien il met en scène un de mes couples préférés (le premier) et un autre qui je crois est assez rare, surtout dans ce "sens" là (mais ça aussi vous le verrez en lisant ^^).

Je vous souhaites une bonne lecture en pardonnant s'il y a des erreurs de frappe comme je vous dit il est une heure du matin que je tape ces mots et je n'avait vraiment pas le courage de me relire.

Voilà :) une dernière chose, je dédis ce chapitre à ma Tiny que j'adore et avec qui il a fallu que j'ai un léger différent pour que naisse ce chapitre ^^ en espérant qu'il vous plaira :)

* * *

><p>La soirée était encore loin d'être terminée et le pire n'était surement pas encore passé. Les cartes du Poisson diabolique réservaient très certainement d'autres surprises. Tout était pourtant dû au hasard. Saleté de destin ! Ledit amphibien reprit la parole.<p>

**- Avec ce tour, tout le monde est passé au moins une fois non** ?

**- Ouais**, répondit cyniquement Deathmask, **même s'il y en a qui ont plus profité que d'autres**.

Les concernés se firent soudain tout petit. Etait-ce leur faute à eux s'ils avaient eu la mauvaise carte ? Ils n'avaient pas fait en sorte d'être désigné non plus. La curiosité et l'impatience se mêlaient à l'excitation et à la frustration ressenties par tous à cause de ce jeu infernal. Même aux Enfers il ne devait pas y avoir d'instrument de torture pareil.

Saga fit tourner la bouteille pour désigner le suivant. La rotation devenait hypnotique pour tous les joueurs qui avaient les yeux rivés dessus. Ce fut cette fois-ci Deathmask à être le premier joueur du prochain « round ». Mi réjouit mi méfiant, il la fit tourner à son tour, espérant ne pas tomber à nouveau sur cette saleté de scorpion qu'il ne pouvait vraiment pas encadrer. Fort heureusement pour lui et sa fierté, la bouteille se stoppa sur Shura à qui cela ne fit d'ailleurs ni chaud ni froid. Après tout, l'Italien faisait un très bon partenaire pour ce genre de jeu. De son côté le rital se faisait plus ou moins le même genre de réflexions en plus poussées. En effet, s'amuser avec le charme espagnol ainsi personnifié ne devait pas être désagréable, surtout quand on était l'assaillant. Il allait peut être pouvoir profiter de cette soirée finalement.

Deathmask tira le dé tout aussi calmement, attendant la révélation du chiffre qui scellera plus ou moins son avenir pendant les 5 voire 10 prochaines minutes selon l'action à faire. Le cube de bois se stoppa en appui contre l'une des piles de cartes de manière à ce qu'aucun chiffre ne puisse être désigné. Ben voyons, alors qu'il pouvait prendre son pied, ce jeu stupide le lui refusait ? Il frappa le sol d'un coup de point, près du paquet et fit sursauter le dé qui consentit à tomber à plat, dévoilant en 4. Satisfait, le quatrième gardien prit la carte et la lut.

**- « Badigeonnez le torse de votre partenaire avec du chocolat, de la crème glacé ou la confiture de votre choix puis léchez la peau jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste rien ».**

Pas mal du tout cette carte selon l'humble avis du Cancer qui commençait justement à avoir faim. Il se tourna vers Aphrodite. Ce dernier avait surement préparé de quoi réaliser ce gage. Il se leva d'ailleurs, ayant compris la demande silencieuse de son compagnon et revint quelques instants plus tard avec un pot de confiture à la fraise et une grosse cuillère.

**- Pas de confiture de rose ?**, taquina Deathmask.

**- Pour que tu la gâche sur quelqu'un d'autre que moi ? Ne rêve pas.**

Toujours fidèle à elle-même cette sardine. Le Cancer se contenta donc de la fraise pour assaisonner l'Espagnol. Il prit le pot et l'ouvrit, humant le parfum fruité en coulant un regard gourmand sur l'autre latino qui ne bougeait plus d'un pouce. L'Italien s'approcha, retira le sweet de sa victime sans douceur et plongea ses doigts dans la confiture pour en recouvrir la poitrine et le ventre de Shura. Ce dernier se laissait faire, soupirant quand son partenaire insistait autour de son nombril ou sur ses tétons. Une fois qu'il fut luisant de fraise et de sucre, Deahtmask se débarrassa du pot de confiture et posa une main au creux des reins de sa proie0 Il commença par laisser courir sa langue sur les clavicules et à la naissance de la gorge. Il prenait tout son temps pour nettoyer méticuleusement chaque centimètre carré de peau sucrée. Il descendit sur les pectoraux, satisfait d'entendre Shura soupirer de plaisir. D'un seul trait, il lécha tout le thorax avant de venir maltraiter les pointes de chair déjà durcies.

Shura avait fermé les yeux et se laissait grignoter en soupirant pour encourager son partenaire à continuer. Le Cancer ne se faisait d'ailleurs pas prier. Après sa poitrine, il descendit sur le ventre. Les muscles puissants de l'Espagnol se contractaient sous le passage de sa langue curieuse et gourmande.

A mesure que le Cancer finissait de nettoyer le Capricorne, les autres convives sentaient leur faim s'amplifier et la chaleur grimper au creux de leurs reins. Ils étaient même près à demander s'ils ne pouvaient pas ouvrir une fenêtre tant la température avait augmentée dans la pièce.

Sur un dernier soupire de l'hispano, Deathmask se redressa en se léchant les lèvres. Il vint murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille de sa victime.

**- Ca ne m'aurait pas dérangé de continuer mais je pense qu'on va m'en vouloir si je le fais.**

Il abandonna là son ami et retourna à sa place plus que satisfait du petit effet qu'il avait fait à Shura. Ce dernier se rhabilla, encore un peu collant de sucre et fit bien vite disparaître les traces de désir de son visage. Que de torture pour les autres joueurs frappés par le charme et la virilité des pays latins. Ils auraient bien voulu y gouter aussi mais le jeu devait continuer malgré la frustration des participants.

Shura fit tourner la bouteille pour que le sort choisisse de désigner Aiolia puis Milo. Les deux Grecs se regardèrent rapidement avant de poser le même regard sur le dé. Le Lion le lança. Il ne savait même plus sur quoi il voulait tomber ou non. Milo quant à lui, sentait les « effets secondaires » de ce jeu assez durement en dessous de sa ceinture. Leurs souffles se coupèrent en voyant le cube s'arrêter sur un 6. Le jeune frère d'Aioros s'en mordit les lèvres. Il prit la carte correspondante en évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard du Scorpion. Son rythme cardiaque se mit à battre des records de vitesse alors que ses yeux parcouraient les lignes noires.

**- Alors ?**, s'impatienta le Poisson.

Aiolia avala bruyamment sa salive et se lança en bégayant.

**- « C…Caressez l'int…l'intimité de votre partenaire…du bout de…votre sexe. »**

L'hôte de maison glapit, les autres n'en revenaient pas. Il y avait donc une telle carte dans ce jeu démoniaque ? Les yeux du Scorpion devinrent dorés sous le plaisir prochain d'une telle caresse. Son sang lui brulait les veines mais il attendait patiemment que le Lion vienne à lui. Aphrodite lui s'était mis à bouder.

**- C'était la meilleure carte du jeu**, soupira-t-il.

Bon… au moins il n'y avait rien de plus poussé que cela dans ce paquet mais en même temps, c'était tellement frustrant pour les autres de savoir qu'ils ne pourraient pas en profiter de la même manière que les deux Grecs.

Sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait pas y échapper, Aiolia s'approcha au plus près du Scorpion. Le regard de l'arachnide le fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds. Seigneurs que ça allait être bon cette expérience. Milo fit le premier geste et déboutonna le pantalon du Lion. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent d'un sourire carnassier en le sentant déjà excité à travers son sous-vêtement. Aiolia exécuta bientôt les mêmes gestes sur lui, libérant l'érection douloureuse en faisant descendre jean et boxer du 8e gardien qui s'était mis à genoux. Milo se mit ensuite à quatre pattes alors que le Lion venait prendre place derrière lui, saisissant fermement la taille musclée entre ses mains.

Les autres convives n'en perdaient pas une miette. Ce jeu allait finir en orgie si ça continuait ainsi. Ils se rendaient compte à quel point le Scorpion pouvait être désirable en soumis. Son souffle était chaotique, il attendait patiemment les soins de son partenaire…

Aiolia caressa du regard les courbes viriles du corps qu'il avait entre les mains. Les autres n'existaient plus… et les hanches du Lion se mirent en mouvement. Son membre caressait doucement les fesses de l'arachnide sous le regard affamé des autres joueurs. Milo soupirait à mesure que les mouvements s'accéléraient. C'était si plaisant… Aiolia se colla un peu plus au Scorpion, amplifiant encore ses gestes pour procurer et ressentir encore plus de plaisir. Le 8e saint du zodiaque ne contrôlait rien, il subissait seulement avec plaisir. Son partenaire n'avait visiblement pas l'intention d'en rester là. En effet, le jeune Grec posa ses mains sur les fesses du Scorpion pour les écarter et se glisser entre elles. La virilité pulsante butait contre son intimité. Milo se mit à gémir de plaisir et de frustration. Le Lion s'appuyait de plus en plus contre ses chairs mais reculait aussitôt. Une véritable torture ! Aiolia se faisait les mêmes réflexions pour le peu qu'il arrivait à réfléchir. S'il s'écoutait il s'enfoncerait entièrement dans l'intimité brulante de son frère d'arme et à entendre ses gémissements, il n'aurait surement rien contre.

L'achèvement de cette étreinte était proche. Milo était déjà à bout et son partenaire n'en pouvait plus non plus. Il allait de plus en plus vite, s'attirant presque des cris de plaisir du Scorpion d'or. Bientôt…Ils ne parvenaient plus à réfléchir, ils voulaient sentir l'autre plus profondément. Le jeu avait été oublié, les autres participants aussi.

Proche de la rupture, Milo donna un violent coup de reins en arrière alors que son compagnon avançait. Aiolia s'enfonça profondément dans l'intimité chaude avec un cri de surprise et de plaisir. Il ne lui fallu qu'un mouvement de son ami pour se libérer avec un râle rauque, entrainant également son partenaire dans la jouissance. Aiolia se retira et s'assit derrière Milo pour tenter de reprendre son souffle. Le Scorpion fit de même en se promettant qu'il rendrait la pareille au Lion un de ses jours.

Le reste des invités ouvraient une bouche à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Même le Poisson ne trouvait plus rien à dire tant cette petite scène l'avait excité. Il avait bien prévu que son jeu aurait certain effets sur les participants mais de là à ce que cela l'affecte… Il se servit un plein verre de la première bouteille qui traînait à sa portée et le bu cul-sec. Calmons-nous, il fallait qu'il garde un peu de contenance tout de même !

Les deux Grecs se rhabillèrent et reprirent leur place non sans échanger un rapide regard satisfait. Milo, pas tout à fait revenu sur terre, mis un long moment avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait d'un jeu et que c'était à lui de faire en sorte qu'il continue. Quelle soirée ! La bouteille entama donc sa rotation, prête à désigner sa prochaine victime qui ne fut autre que le cadet des jumeaux.

**- Putain Milo ! Tu m'emmerdes à la fin !**

Comme si c'était de sa faute ! Le Scorpion se contenta de ricaner. De quoi il se plaignait le dragon d'eau douce ? Il n'avait qu'à profiter de sa chance au lieu de râler à chaque fois. Sauf que justement, sa « chance » l'avait fait tomber sur son propre frère la dernière fois Ce jeu devenait malsain ! Il fit tout de même tourner la bouteille et détourna le regard il entendit le même gloussement qu'auparavant donc soit il était tombé sur Aphrodite, soit (et cela lui plaisait beaucoup moins) de nouveau sur son frère. Il baissa le regard… et soupira de tout son être. Maudit soit les jeux de hasard. Saga toussota, inutile de reposer la question concernant les pratiques incestueuses dans ce jeu. Il ne lui restait qu'à attendre que son frère tire le dé et à prier pour retomber sur un 1 ou un 2.

Kanon lança le cube la mort dans l'âme. Pourquoi on ne lui accordait pas un moment plaisant avec les autres ? Pourquoi ça devait toujours être son frère ? Le dé ralentit sa course… percuta un paquet de carte… et s'immobilisa. Les jumeaux écarquillèrent les yeux. C'était un 5 !

**- Stop !**, s'exclama Kanon. **J'ai accepté de jouer ok, mais des trucs comme ça c'était pas prévu !**

Aphrodite leva les yeux au ciel.

**- On ne te demande pas de coucher avec ton frère idiot ! Ca va pas vous tuer de vous faire du bien.**

**- C'est pas une raison !**

**- Alors dégage de chez moi ! Je serais ravi de m'occuper de ton frère moi !**

Le cadet des jumeaux fut coupé dans son élan. Saga était venu pour lui faire plaisir alors qu'il ne voulait au départ pas prendre part au jeu. Ce serait lâche de partir et de le laisser là avec ce Poisson pervers et imprévisible. Il se mordit la langue pour retenir une injure et piocha rageusement une carte dans le paquet. Une fois encore le gardien aux roses avait gagné.

Evidemment cette fois il ne comptait pas vraiment pouvoir s'en tirer avec un simple suçon. Depuis le début les cartes de ce paquet maudit par la Déesse Aphrodite elle-même réservaient des surprises assez… dangereuses. Et cela faisait rire cette sardine de malheur. A croire que la divinité en question prenait possession de son corps de temps à autres. C'était peut être pour ça qu'ils portaient le même nom… surement même.

Kanon soupira longuement, n'osant pas lire la carte qu'il tenait toujours à la main. D'un côté, la morue avait raison. On ne lui demandait aucunement de faire l'amour à son frère. Il allait juste lui faire plaisir. Ce n'était pas un mal donc ?

Il osa enfin poser les yeux sur sa carte. Saga se pencha sur l'épaule de son frère pour prendre connaissance de leur gage en même temps que lui. Ils lirent tous deux à voix haute.

**- « Pénétrez votre partenaire avec deux doigts. »**

Kanon déglutit péniblement. Il n'était pas certain que cela fasse plus de bien que de mal à son frère qui n'était pas habitué du tout à jouer le rôle du soumis dans une relation. Pourtant Saga lui assura doucement que cela irait et qu'il lui faisait confiance pour ça.

**- Laisse-moi juste rester contre toi**, finit-il doucement.

**- D'accord Saga…**

Ils n'avaient pas le choix s'ils ne voulaient pas que ce sadique de Poisson leur tombe dessus en cas de fuite soudaine. Kanon serait donc le plus doux possible pour faire du bien à son cher frère. Il le prit contre lui avec douceur. Saga se laissa faire et se mit à genoux, s'accrochant aux épaules puissantes de son frère pour se maintenir. Kanon était resté assis sur le sol. Doucement il défit le pantalon de son jumeau, le faisant descendre sur ses cuisses avec son sous-vêtement comme l'avait fait Aioros un peu plus tôt.

L'ainé des Gémeaux respirait calmement, accroché à son frère et calé contre son épaule. Il attendait… il avait confiance en Kanon. Il savait que son frère ferait tout pour ne pas lui faire de mal et il n'était pas le genre à abuser de la situation. C'est donc serein qu'il attendit les premiers attouchements de son jumeau.

Le marina ne savait plus vraiment comment s'y prendre. Il prit une grande inspiration… essaya d'oublier qu'il s'agissait de son frère… et fit glisser sa main sur les reins puis les fesses de son frère, suivant les courbes de la peau douce. Ses gestes étaient très doux, il ne brusquait rien. Il avait une posé une main dans le dos de son frère, caressant doucement le tissu du t-shirt pour le détendre et le rassurer. Il n'allait pas le brusquer, ça non…

Enfin, Kanon atteint l'intimité de son frère. Avec toute la douceur du monde il la caressa, en fit le tour délicatement avec son doigt. Légèrement inconfortable, Saga ne disait rien mais demeurait calme, confiant. Le Dragon des mers appuya un peu plus contre l'orifice étroit mais toujours avec le plus de douceur possible. Doucement, petit à petit, il fit entrer son doigt. Il restait attentif à chaque mouvement de son frère, décelant au besoin un signe de douleur… mais il n'y en eu pas. Saga avait fermé les yeux. La sensation d'inconfort avait disparu.

Patientant peut être plus que nécessaire, Kanon mis enfin son doigt en mouvement. Ses gestes étaient encore faibles, il voulait habituer son frère à cette présence avant de continuer vraiment. Le léger soupir qu'il entendit récompensa tous ses efforts. C'était aussi le signe qu'il pouvait continuer. Les vas et viens dans son intimité se firent plus rapide, plus amples aussi. L'ainé ne ressentait aucune douleur, il commençait même à vraiment apprécier le traitement. Il reçut le souffle chaud de son frère contre sa nuque.

**- Je vais mettre le deuxième d'accord ?**

Il acquiesça doucement. Si Kanon continuait à être aussi doux, tout irait bien…

Le Dragon de Poséidon calma ses gestes et positionna un second doigt près du premier. Avec la même douceur, les mêmes caresses, il le fit pénétrer à son tour dans l'intimité chaude et douce de son jumeau. Une fois encore, pas de douleur. Saga soupira doucement et bougea légèrement de lui-même. Son frère sourit et entama plus rapidement cette fois les mouvements, alternant entre vas et viens et léger mouvement de ciseaux. Il sentait Saga frissonner et se mouvoir un peu plus de lui-même. Se furent bientôt des gémissements qui passaient la barrière de ses lèvres. C'était si bon…

Sans s'en rendre compte, Saga se frottait contre son frère au rythme de ses mouvements. Les yeux clos il gémissait, frissonnait de plaisir. Kanon accéléra encore le rythme de ses doigts, approfondissant la pénétration. Son jumeau haletait. Son sexe mis à nu appuyait contre le jean de Kanon. Il se pressait contre lui, bougeait pour se caresser contre le tissu rugueux à mesure que les doigts entraient en lui.

**- Kanon…plus vite…**

Le marina ne pu qu'obéir à la supplique de son frère. Saga gémissait, soupirait, haletait son plaisir. Son souffle se saccadait, ses poings se serraient contre les vêtements de son frère. Il bougeait de lui-même. Il en voulait plus, plus vite… Les doigts de son frère en lui… Sa virilité frottant contre sa jambe… Il n'allait pas tenir à ce rythme.

**- Encore…**

Kanon mit tout son doigté à l'œuvre pour porter le plaisir de son frère à son paroxysme. Il accéléra encore le rythme, alternait la pénétration, quelques rotations et autres mouvements qui rendaient son jumeau complètement fou. Saga gémissait sans cesse, il soupirait son nom, il bougeait étroitement contre lui n'ayant cure qu'il s'agisse de sa seule famille. Encore… Encore un peu…

Se crispant à nouveau, Saga ne put se retenir plus longtemps et dans un léger cri, alors que son frère frôlait un point sensible, il se libéra. Ses joues étaient rougies par l'excitation, son souffle était court. Il retomba assis alors que Kanon retirait sa main et s'appuya de tout son poids contre lui. L'amour incestueux était peut être interdit… mais un jumeau était probablement le meilleur partenaire qu'on puisse avoir car il connaissait déjà chaque recoin du corps de l'autre…

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ^^ laissez vos impressions :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour, bonsoir à tous. Je suis vivante !**

**Oui je sais ça fait deux mois que vous attendez ce chapitre T.T je suis désolée de vous avoir tant fait attendre. En plus je dois vous annoncer que c'est le dernier chapitre de cette fic ='( Aah ! Non me frappez pas !**

**Bref, comme toujours ne faites pas attention s'il y a quelques fautes de frappes ou d'accord :)**

**J'espère que vous apprécierez quand même malgré ma lenteur.**

* * *

><p>Tout ce beau monde était maintenant bien excité, bien amoché aussi vu la frustration qui flottait dans l'air. A force de faire grimper la température de la pièce, une fine couche de condensation s'était déposée sur les vitres et les miroirs du temple des Poissons. Chacun commençait plus ou moins à regretter d'avoir commencer à jouer avec le diable nommé Aphrodite. Ce jeu ne pouvait lui avoir été inspiré que par un être maléfique, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. Le maître des lieux lui-même ne pouvait plus contrôler l'incroyable pouvoir qui émanait de ses cartes et se retenait de gémir tant son pantalon lui faisait mal à un certain endroit.<p>

**- A qui le tour ?**, osa-t-il en tâchant de ne pas se trahir.

**- Saga.**

Le concerné reprenait doucement conscience avec la réalité dans les bras de son jumeau. Il avait les joues cramoisies maintenant qu'il se rendait compte de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Bon, il n'avait rien fait de mal après tout et on l'y avait forcé alors qu'il n'avait rien demandé à personne. Kanon se répétait à peu près la même chose maintenant que le calme avait reprit ses droits. Enfin le calme… c'était vite dit. L'atmosphère était relativement lourde maintenant que tout le monde avait envie de sauter sur son voisin.

L'ainé des gémeaux se redressa pour s'asseoir convenablement et fit tourner la bouteille sans lever le regard vers les autres convives. Le goulot de cette dernière désigna pour la suite de la soirée Aioros. Il avait peur de tomber lui aussi sur son frère ou craignait de retomber sur son meilleur ami qui semblait n'en plus pouvoir pour le moment. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de se voir attribuer Aphrodite ou Deathmask comme partenaire non plus. Il ne lui restait donc que Milo et Shura. Autant dire qu'il prenait les restes après le passage de son petit frère. C'était assez dégradant de se dire ça finalement mais bon. Le sagittaire s'en remettait à la chance… et chance il y eu pour lui. Le partenaire attribué ne fut autre que l'Espagnol qui représentait décidément très bien le charme de son pays.

**- Lance le dé ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?**

Ah, le poisson devenait agressif quand il s'impatientait visiblement. Aioros prit le dé sans rien dire et le lança sur le sol. Il n'aurait rien eu contre un 5 ou un 6 cette fois mais vu que le destin ne donne rien sans avoir autre chose en retour, il ne lui accorda qu'un faible 2. Bon, tant pis il s'en contenterait. Il piocha donc une carte de la première pile et la lu à voix haute.

**- "Mordillez l'oreille de votre partenaire."**

Rien de bien extraordinaire après tout ce qui s'était passé ce soir. Le Grec se déplaça vers Shura qui avait gardé son air stoïque habituel. Le dixième gardien se laissa faire quand Aioros se glissa contre lui pour frôler son oreille. Quand les dents gourmandes se mirent doucement en mouvement sur sa peau, il ferma les yeux pour profiter un peu plus de cette action bien pauvre en érotisme. Après tout et vu l'état des joueurs, il était probable que le jeu se termine bientôt alors autant profiter de tout.

Aioros s'arrêta au bout de quelques instants, laissant le Capricorne sur un soupir et rejoignit sa place sans demander son reste. Shura fit rapidement tourner la bouteille pour désigner le prochain joueur et s'éviter les foudres d'un poisson en manque s'il avait eu le malheur d'être trop lent. Alors que celle-ci ralentissait, Deathmask s'en saisit pour stopper sa course et la pointa sur lui-même. Il attrapa le dé sans douceur et l'envoya se perdre à l'autre bout de la pièce.

**- On va refaire un peu les règles du jeu**, proposa-t-il sans vraiment attendre de protestation.

Il se glissa derrière Aphrodite et passa ses deux mains sur le ventre du poisson toujours à moitié dénudé. Le maître des lieux semblait de pas avoir vraiment envie de l'arrêter ni de trouver quoi que se soit contre les règles personnalisées de l'Italien. Ce dernier vint d'ailleurs lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille alors qu'il faisait descendre ses mains sur le bouton du sadique pantalon qui retenait encore le désir de son ami.

**- Qu'est-ce que t'en dis mon p'tit gobie ?**

Le gobie justement ne disait rien, il se contentait de fermer les yeux et de soupirer en attendant la suite. La main tannée du rital se fraya sans attendre un chemin sous les vêtements du poisson pour s'emparer de la virilité durcie de son pauvre hôte qui n'arrivait même plus à se retenir de gémir. De ses doigts libres, l'Italien titillait avec insistance les perles de chairs sur la poitrine blanche.

**- T'aimes ça hein ? Tu as l'air à point joli petit poisson.**

Deathmask le força à se mettre à quatre pattes devant lui et fit descendre le pantalon sur ses jambes fines. Dans cette position, l'anatomie parfaite de l'ultime gardien excita un peu plus les autres invités qui auraient bien eu envie d'y gouter aussi. Sans plus attendre l'Italien ouvrit son pantalon et libéra sa virilité pulsante pour prendre possession du corps du nordique. Aphrodite cria de douleur et de plaisir sous l'intrusion un peu brutale mais ne s'en plaignit pas davantage. Quelqu'un s'occupait enfin de lui !

En face d'eux Kanon ne tenait plus vraiment en place. Lui non plus n'avait pas vraiment pu en profiter depuis le début du jeu et se sentait beaucoup trop à l'étroit. Mais sur qui jeter son dévolu pour se satisfaire ? Après une petite réflexion, il trouva de quoi se rassasié et avança jusqu'à son arachnide de voisin.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?**, demanda Milo.

**- A ton avis ? Moi aussi je veux profiter de ces nouvelles règles !**

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, Kanon emprisonna ses lèvres pour un baiser sulfureux qui l'empêcha de se plaindre. Presque sûr de sa réussite, le dragon marin plaqua sa proie au sol et entreprit de laisser courir ses mains un peu partout sur son corps. Encore excité par son petit jeu avec Aiolia, le scorpion ne le repoussa pas, bien au contraire. Il cherchait à prendre le dessus sur son aîné qui le maintenait d'une poigne de fer. Il abandonna finalement la lutte quand Kanon se mit à onduler contre lui et chercha à le déshabiller. Le dragon accéda à sa demande silencieuse et leur retira à tous deux juste ce qu'il fallait de vêtement pour pouvoir continuer sans être gêné.

Le jeu prenait de drôles de tournures. Deathmask avait fait à moitié s'allonger Aphrodite pour le posséder plus profondément, faisant crier le poisson à chaque coup de reins. Kanon lui, écartait sans ménagement les cuisses de son partenaire pour s'immiscer en lui et recueillir plaintes et gémissements de plaisir. Les quatre autres invités ne savaient plus quoi faire au milieu de ses deux couples qui s'ébattaient joyeusement devant eux sans aucune retenue. Il faut dire que ça pouvait donner envie…

Le lion fit les yeux doux à l'Espagnol avec l'espoir qu'il revienne s'occuper un peu de lui. Le capricorne n'était pas des plus calmes non plus et répondit volontiers à la demande de son frère d'arme en venant le prendre contre lui pour déposer des baisers dans son cou. Ravi, Aiolia se mit à ronronner de plaisir pour encourager son compagnon à continuer. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et grignota doucement la peau du félin en glissant ses mains chaudes sur le ventre doux et musclé. Shura finit par se lever, attirant le lion avec lui pour s'installer sur le canapé. Il fit s'asseoir Aiolia sur ses genoux et lui retira son haut pour caresser tout son torse.

Le Grec était aux anges, le porteur d'Excalibur avait l'air d'être un merveilleux amant. Il retira de lui-même le reste de ses vêtements et se pressa un peu plus contre son corps avec envie. La timidité dont il avait fait preuve un peu plus tôt semblait s'être évaporée sous l'excitation du moment, il aurait bien tout le temps de se poser des questions plus tard ! Shura du faire face à l'ardeur du lion qui devenait de plus en plus entreprenant. Il le laissa ouvrir sa braguette pour libérer son sexe et le caresser avidement. L'Espagnol ne contrôlait plus grand-chose face au félin visiblement affamé. Il le laissait faire comme bon lui semblait et profitait simplement du plaisir qu'il lui procurait. Gourmand et impatient, Aiolia finit par vouloir bien plus que ces caresses. Il se souleva sur ses jambes et de sa main, guida la virilité de Shura jusqu'à son intimité.

**- Tu as l'air sûr de ce que tu veux jeune lion**, murmura l'Espagnol contre son oreille.

**- Oui je suis sûr !**

**- Quand bien même, ne te fais pas mal.**

A cet instant, le félin n'en avait cure de se faire mal ou pas. Il avait juste envie de sentir son compagnon en lui. Avec une certaine délicatesse tout de même, il s'empala sur la virilité dressée en soupirant de plaisir. Shura le regardait faire, fasciné par son expression entre le plaisir et l'extase pure. Il lui saisit les hanches et l'aida à bouger sur lui, donnant doucement des reins avant d'accélérer progressivement…

Les gémissements et autres sons de plaisir avaient maintenant envahis la pièce. Aioros s'approcha de Saga avec l'espoir d'échapper à tout ça.

**- Hm…Qu'est-ce qu'on fait nous ?**, demanda-t-il à son meilleur ami.

**- Je ne saurais pas te dire… Tu n'as pas envie toi ?**

Il se foutait de lui ? Pas envie ? Avec tout ce qu'il avait vu/fait/entendu ? Il aurait fallu être un robot pour ne pas avoir envie après tout ça. Aioros serra les dents et tenta de répondre le plus calmement possible.

**- Bien sur que si. Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?**

**- Tu veux…que je t'aide ?**

**- Hein ?**

**- Tu l'as bien fait pour moi tout à l'heure…**

Oui il l'avait fait mais sous la contrainte du jeu ! Le sagittaire ne s'était pas attendu à une telle proposition de la part de son ami. Que répondre alors que le désir était en train de vous détruire les reins tant il était fort ? Aioros n'avait pas eu le temps de vraiment réfléchir à la question que Saga se chargeait de la réponse.

**- Laisse-moi faire…**

L'ainé des Gémeaux le força doucement à s'asseoir en s'appuyant sur les coudes. Qu'avait-il derrière la tête ? Il le vit dégrafer son pantalon et se redressa par reflex pour l'empêcher de continuer.

**- Laisse-moi faire**, lui répéta doucement Saga.

C'était bien beau de dire ça maintenant. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'autres choix alors il laissa faire Saga comme il le lui demandait et ferma les yeux un instant. Les gémissements des autres convives s'en trouvaient amplifiés. Il se rendit compte qu'il valait mieux les rouvrir rapidement pour ne pas succomber tout de suite. A la place ses yeux tombèrent sur son meilleur ami qui approchait dangereusement sa bouche de son sexe.

**- Bon sang Saga…**

Son souffle resta bloqué dans sa gorge quand les lèvres souples entourèrent son membre. Les habiles mouvements eurent raison de sa volonté et le sagittaire se mit à joindre ses gémissements à ceux des autres.

Le premier à craquer sous les assauts répétés de son partenaire fut Aphrodite qui se libéra en criant son plaisir. Deathmask le laissa s'échouer en douceur sur le tapis, fier de lui en se léchant les lèvres. Il se pencha sur sa proie.

**- Ton visage est magnifique quand tu jouis petit poisson.**

Après quelques nouveau vas et viens, il se répandit à son tour dans l'étroit fourreau du nordique dont le plaisir se prolongea légèrement. Le cancer se retira pour s'asseoir sur le tapis près de lui.

Le suivant fut Kanon qui se libéra peu de temps avant Milo. La jouissance le fit s'abattre sur le scorpion qui abreuva de sa semence leurs ventres collés. L'intensité du plaisir une fois passée, ils s'embrassèrent avec une touche de tendresse.

**- C'était pour me venger d'avoir été désigné par toi deux fois de suite.**

Milo fut secoué d'un léger rire à cette révélation.

**- Je m'arrangerais pour que tu te venges de moi plus souvent alors.**

Après un sourire, Kanon se laissa aller contre le corps chaud de l'arachnide. L'ambiance alentour ne s'était pas vraiment calmée pour autant. On entendait toujours des légers cris de plaisir.

Aiolia bougeait presque frénétiquement sur l'Espagnol qui le tenait toujours par la taille pour accompagner ses mouvements. Tous deux gémissaient de plaisir avec cependant beaucoup moins de retenue pour le lion. Le sentant proche de la délivrance, Shura lui offrit un puissant coup de rein qui fit crier son partenaire avec force. Le Grec griffait le torse et les épaules du capricorne qui ne s'en plaignait pas. Au contraire, il donnait tout ce que son frère d'arme pouvait prendre, le menant aux frontières de la folie. Aiolia perdait l'esprit et fut bien contraint d'abandonner là la partie. La jouissance le surprit par son intensité, un cri demeurant bloqué dans sa gorge et se transformant en long râle de pur plaisir. Ses muscles se contractèrent et eurent bien vite raison de la résistance du fier Espagnol. Il garda dans ses bras le jeune chevalier essoufflé et caressa doucement son dos le temps qu'il reprenne pleinement conscience.

Les derniers encore en action tâchaient de se faire discrets. Aioros se mordait les lèvres pour retenir ses gémissements traitres alors que Saga s'activait des ses lèvres et de sa langue sur son sexe exaspéré de désir. Il ajouta ses doigts à ses jeux buccaux pour augmenter encore le plaisir de son meilleur ami en tirant sur la peau fine pour bien dégager le bout. Le sagittaire s'agrippa à ses épaules mais ne put se retenir, ni prévenir son ami à temps qui reçut toute sa jouissance entre ses lèvres qu'il garda délibérément serrées. Il finit par se laisser aller sur le tapis, vaincu et comblé.

Le jeu avait finalement eu une fin imprévue qui satisfaisait tout le monde. Le petit matin les trouva tous endormis à divers endroits du temple du poisson. Ils prirent un petit déjeuner bien mérité après tant d'effort et se séparèrent sur la promesse d'une nouvelle partie prochainement.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà pour cette fois, à la prochaine ;)<strong>


End file.
